1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the conversion of chemical energy to electrical energy. More particularly, this invention relates to a lithium electrochemical cell of a new solid silver vanadium oxyfluoride cathode active material. A preferred cell is of a lithium anode coupled with a cathode of a fluorinated silver vanadium oxide of the formula Ag2V4O11-xFx, wherein x ranges from about 0.02 to about 0.3.
2. Prior Art
Lithium electrochemical cells having silver vanadium oxide (SVO) as a cathode active material, especially the ε-phase compound Ag2V4O11, have been widely used as the power source for cardiac defibrillators, and the like. In order to further improve the energy density and output power of cells for implantable devices, however, an alternative cathode active material is sought.
Fluorinated silver vanadium oxide is a brand new material system compared with the extensively studied silver vanadium oxides.